


DOMINATION

by exxcision (eggpainter)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Out of Character, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggpainter/pseuds/exxcision
Summary: Lux is light in Mordekaiser’s realm of eternal darkness.***I shift in my seat, uncomfortable to be so visible, dreading this morning's event, nervous for the results. This is a competition, until a winner is declared the last man standing. I, Lady Luxanna, sit as the prize. Or more accurately, marriage to me.A brilliantly stupid idea, all thanks to Garen.
Relationships: Mordekaiser/Luxanna
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	DOMINATION

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Mordekaiser x Lux crackship
> 
> It’s out of character, not super lore friendly, I was just messing around and having fun.
> 
> Forewarning, this is gonna have graphic smut.

I shift in my seat, uncomfortable to be so visible, dreading this morning's event, nervous for the results. This is a competition, until a winner is declared the last man standing. I, Lady Luxanna, sit as the prize. Or more accurately, marriage to me.

A brilliantly stupid idea, all thanks to Garen.

I don't feel like I'm much of a prize to be won, but this turn out is... flattering, I guess. Fighters gather for the chance at my hand, a crowd of rambling, jeering soldiers here to watch, chilled in the absence of light to warm them. 

I suppose it is important my spouse be powerful enough to marry into this family but... 

The notion of going through all of this? Just for me?

I nearly feel like I'm the princess, rather than just a guard of one.

I lift my hands to blow warm air on them. Once warm I nearly start chewing my thumb, before immediately faltering, dropping my hands back to my lap. I know that would be unsightly. I dart my eyes to the side, looking at my brother for a moment of comfort as we wait for the battle to begin. 

As soon as the sun rises, the gates to the pit open, and the ten contestants lurch out. My eyes immediately lock to a door on the right hand side.

I won't admit that I have a favorite, but I do. And it's him. 

I saw him even before everyone was filtered into the stadium. How could I not see him? 

He stands nearly eight feet tall, head to toe in black armor, glinting in the barely there sunlight. An energy surrounds him— Mordekaiser— apparently, at least according to the announcer.

I give in.

I lift my hand to my face and start to gnaw my thumbnail. Garen immediately reaches over to catch my wrist, pulling my arm back down. 

"Be presentable." He chastises.

I sneer at him. "I'll do as I please." I say back, but nevertheless, drop my hand for goody two-shoes.

I swallow nervously as the battle begins, nearly blind when regarding the other contestants, eyes keeping locked to the hulking monster of a man. Hidden in the noise of the crowd, I let his name pass my lips, just a whisper, to test the way it would sound.

I could swear he hears it, head turning to lock on me, glow of piercing red eyes in his helm fixed to mine. It's only for a moment, but it leaves him vulnerable.

I flinch as a blade connects with his side before he can snap back to attention. I have to hold my breath, but as he swings back, he seems to recover, moving faster, surer, until his attacker crumples. The second contestant to fall, I note.

Magic seems to flow off of him, the air surrounding him growing heavy, fogging over just barely. Imperceptible to people watching, but those near him feel it, flinching in pain at just his presence. 

I can feel it too, even from here. There's an... absence of light in the aura, in him.

A shiver travels up from the base of my spine and I briefly consider, is this even a man? I consider again: if he wins this battle, do I care if he's not? 

I don't... think I do.

Maybe I'm just selfish, but this life of learning, seclusion, and obedience, doesn't cut it for me. I know I'm meant to see more, feel more. 

Is Mordekaiser my new fate?

I feel a spark of light glimmer at my fingertips— dancing, teasing. I have to swallow it and brush the feeling. He is but a man. If he is meant to be my betrothed he will be, and he will be a soldier at my side, forever in servitude.

I nearly flinch when I see him suffer a hit again, but the way he swings is powerful, sure. He collapses on combatants like they're nothing more than another target, seeming only stronger with each person struck.

The other fighters seem to realize it too, and suddenly there's a focus shift, the five remaining fighters— aside from him— all attack him.

My breath hitches. I close my eyes and look to my lap, only sparing glances up. I know he will not survive this, still, I don't want to watch him die. 

Though, I keep stealing glances, and he keeps being upright, with fewer and fewer upright with him. I steal another glance, not daring to breathe, and see it's him and one other left.

I can see the blood caking him from here, and the limp in his step. He raises his fist and the blood seeps into his armor. Suddenly, there's no more limp.

That is no man. 

I feel something like a glimmer of hope as Mordekaiser, my likely betrothed, approaches the last standing contestant. For the other contestant I feel... pity. He's ranged, giving it everything he's got, but his arrows seem to just bounce off the knight's armor.

As soon as Mordekaiser is close enough, he swings his weapon on the other, crushing him like nothing more than a bug. 

I nearly go numb as I hear the announcement of "PENTAKILL!" and "VICTORY!" reverberate around the stadium.

I manage to pull my eyes away for just moment, looking to my brother, hearing him whisper the name himself, looking impressed. 

I look back to find those red eyes already locked to mine. Everyone in is this stadium is fooled but me. Luckily for him, I don't mind that he's hiding his truth.

I prefer it.

My Mordekaiser now.

"I marry him at sunset." I say, resolute, just loud enough for my brother to hear, more for myself than anything else. A confirmation.

Garen claps a hand to my shoulder. "He'll make a fine soldier, a fine brother." I meet his eyes, seeing him look serious, just for him to speak again. 

"Though, I suppose you should meet him first, huh?" He says, with a crinkle in the corner of his eye.

I let out the smallest laugh, rolling my eyes. "I suppose I should."

***

I nervously flit between my chambers and the attached bath, chewing my nail and checking every three or so seconds that the water hasn't flowed over. I have only the day to 'get to know' this man, my betrothed, as the wedding is prepared. It's the only chance I get to find any serious problems and call off the wedding, need be.

I get the distinct feeling that won't be happening. 

I float back into the bathing room, dipping my hand in the water to check the temperature for the millionth time, adding a few drops more of scented oil and soap. 

After the battle today he ought to be covered in blood and grime, plus with men... who knows the last time he may have cleaned himself. I want him to be his best for our wedding and for myself as well. 

I'm in but a silk white robe, though, it's oversized, falling to my ankles and slipping from my shoulder.

I hear a knock, and hide myself in the doorway to the bath. "Come in!" I call.

The heavy wood doors creak as they part, and Mordekaiser enters, bending his head to duck under the doorframe. I'm briefly thankful that my bath is so massive, because it seems unlikely this man would fit otherwise.

I make myself known with a small noise, then approach, until I'm close enough to touch. Mordekaiser stays utterly still, only moving his head so that he can pierce me with his eyes. 

Right up next to him, I better process the size difference. He's nearly twice my height, making me eye-level with the bottom of his ribcage. Then, there's the fact that he's at least thrice as wide around. I have to hope some of the bulk is in his armor.

I tilt my head all the way back, then lift to my tip toes, just to reach up and hover the shape of his helmet with my hands, too afraid to touch. The iron emanates coldness, but it seems astonishingly clean. 

I settle back to my feet, twisting my hands in front of me, nerves building in my stomach. 

"Would you take off the helmet? I wish to see you." I say, a little breathier than intended.

He stays still, soundless, wordless, motionless.

"I cannot." He finally responds after another moment.

I blink, lips parting. "If it's because you are not human in appearance, I already know. So show me." 

Mordekaiser stays still for a moment longer, then slowly shakes his head. "My soul is bound to the helm. I cannot remove it because I am it. It is my fate."

I nearly shiver at the depth of his voice, surprised at how many words he spoke. I stumble around in my brain for moment, then speak. 

"How am I meant to be your wife then? Do I kiss the iron?" I ask with a small laugh.

Mordekaiser stays stoic. "I have the body of a man. Maybe you are meant to kiss that."

I immediately blush, but smile. So he's clever, at least. I'm glad he's acting crass. I can tell he sees me as I am, not as some lily white unspoiled flower of purity to tout. 

"Then strip. I want the blood off you anyways. I hate the stuff." I say, trying to keep my head. 

Finally, Mordekaiser moves. With a grunt, he heaves his weapon to the floor. I take many steps back, looking away as I hear the dull thud and clank of metal as he strips. I'm somewhat... surprised that he's able to do it so effortlessly.

Despite my earlier bluntness, I continuously shy away the more he removes. My eyes still wander, tracing the dark lines that marble his skin like lightning, before getting distracted by his rippling muscles. I nearly salivate, staring at just his abdomen, face flushing red.

He seems overly confident in his motions as he strips, but as he drops trow, I realize he should be. I gulp, staring at the size of his manhood. It's... proportional to the rest of him, to say the least. Though, that's not a great thing, considering he's eight feet tall. Plus it's... hanging, soft. 

I don't know much about male anatomy, but I know it'll only get bigger when in use.

Suddenly, I'm a lot more nervous, and a lot warmer, something throbbing low in my stomach. I pulse on nothing, already thinking about how it will feel to be connected with him, how deep it will—

I have to shake the thought, hearing and feeling myself breathe heavier. After a moment I realize he's done, now a fully nude man other than a helmet, staring at me and awaiting my instructions.

"The uh—" I stutter, mouthing at words. "The bath. It's drawn already." I manage, lifting a hand to point over my shoulder. 

Mordekaiser looks up, and immediately walks toward it. I note, momentarily watching, that he is completely clean. Not even a droplet of blood marks his body, nor bruise. I manage to follow him to the bath, silently watching as he sinks into the water, nearly claiming the whole bath for himself, despite the fact that it should be large enough to host four. 

I briefly remember I'm in just a robe, originally planning to bathe with him. But after seeing what's between his legs I... hesitate. I end up just sitting myself on the lip of the bath, turning to watch him.

Despite nothing on his skin, the water still turns cloudy, dark, feeding off his magic. I feel a lot more confident in my decision to not hop in now. 

We descend into an uncomfortable silence, Mordekaiser scrubbing the nothingness from his skin obediently until the bath runs cold. I spend the entire time staring at my lap, stealing only glances.

I startle when his hand suddenly lands next to me and grips the tub, but I quickly realize it's harmless. He steadies himself and rises to his full height, stepping out of the bath. 

I can tell my mouth is parted in surprise as I drag my eyes down the muscles of his back, following the rivets of water as they flow. I must wordlessly stare for too long, because Mordekaiser breaks the silence.

"Am I meant to put my armor back on?" He asks.

"N-no—" I flounder for a minute, shooting up to my feet. "I— give me a moment." 

I pad off quickly, bundling my robe to hold it so I don't trip in my rush. I set clothing aside, I just forgot about it when I was busy... looking. It was a struggle to find something that might fit, but we managed to find a robe similar to my own, though, the fabric is denser, rougher.

I hook my fingers into the garment and lift a towel, padding back to meet Mordekaiser in the bathing room. I pass both articles, then idle, twisting my hands together as he pats himself dry then slips the robe on. 

I'm startled again when I look up and I'm face to... helm with him. He's bent over, making us eye level, just waiting. I take the opportunity to lift both hands, smoothing them across the iron, curious, exploratory. 

I smile to myself, then lean in and press my lips to cold metal. It leaves my mouth tingling, obviously surging with magical energy.

I'm nothing if not for my curiosity.

"Can I ask what you are? If I'm meant to spend my life with you."

He pulls back up to his full height, then stills. There's a longer silence that remains unbroken. After what feels like forever, Mordekaiser's massive hand lifts between us, an invitation for me to take it. 

I lift my own hand, reaching for it. I briefly hesitate, nervous for our first skin to skin contact, but eventually forfeit and place it in the center of his palm. 

Despite not moving at all, I suddenly feel myself being ripped across the room, across the manor, through the air. The colors warp, a pitched noise beats against my ears. I close my eyes, scared.

Suddenly, silence. Though my eyes are closed, I can feel it, the thing I felt earlier. There's a distinct a sense there's no light, no life. My body is weaker, my energy leeched from.

I gasp, trying to steady myself, eyes flying open. I see Mordekaiser, feel Mordekaiser and nothing else. He's stronger, simply oozing magical ability and darkness. 

His hand reaches for me, and I panic. Before I can control it, I feel the spark of light build and release in a blinding uncontrolled flash, burning everything around me, including him. 

I collapse to the ground, scrambling back, eyes darting across the foggy barren landscape. 

"Wh-where—" I barely choke out, chest heaving with labored breaths.

Mordekaiser looks down at me, then to the burnt flesh of his arm, before looking back to me. He raises and clenches his fist again. His skin shimmers, and knits back together like nothing.

"I was right." He says, voice low, staring down at me. "We are in my realm."

I curl in on myself, still fighting to catch my breath. I only want to panic further, but manage to find the presence of mind to speak first.

"Explain yourself!" I call out.

He stays still for just a moment

"I am Mordekaiser. I am undeath. The wise bow before me, the foolish die down on their knees. I am the Lord of Death."

He takes a step toward me that makes me flinch back, heart jackrabbiting in my chest.

"And you, Lady Luxanna." He starts, voice swinging low, "You were picked to be mine." 

"Why— why me— why—" I nearly swallow my tongue as he speaks again, stopping me.

"I vow to bring eternal darkness. This land, is already devoid of light. Yet..." Mordekaiser takes another step forward. 

Proud, perhaps too proud, I puff my chest out and stand my ground. 

"Yet you have already created light here. From nothing." He says, voice even lower.

My breath hitches, but he speaks again. "I find it endlessly curious, I wish to have control of light. Control of you."

I tense further, tilting my chin back, trying to be as strong as I can. "I will never bow to you." I grit out, defiant. 

I suppose I may die here, blinking away the tears pricking in the corners of my eyes. I feel like a foolish child, charmed by his size, his body, his power.

Mordekaiser is silent for a moment, staring me down. A shiver runs up my spine as he finally speaks again. 

"All bow." 

I nearly cry, watching his head turn slightly. 

"But..." He starts again. "You are already mine." 

I scoff, nearly throwing a fit. This is unfair—

"Which means I am also yours." He says, his head almost imperceptibly dipping. He bows to me. 

I freeze in surprise, light gathering at my fingertips, heart feeling about to burst. Mordekaiser, the self proclaimed Lord of Death, just submitted to me. 

Something in my stomach settles. I'm still cautious, but I'm also... curious. It's my turn to take the step forward. 

"I understand." I start, then meet his eyes. This could be a really bad idea. I try to hold my tongue. 

"I accept." It spills out of me. I dip my head and bow in return.

Mordekaiser releases a pleased noise, then quickly approaches, reaching for me. His hand wraps around my throat and pushes, and suddenly I'm being dragged again, the howling and whipping of wind deafening as color, warmth, and power return to me.

And light, sweet light. 

I gasp an inhale again, feeling back to myself, releasing a few desperate coughs as I struggle to steady. By the time I've come to, Mordekaiser is laughing, low and dark. 

"It will become less taxing the more power you have, my Lady." He says.

I glare, still feeling vulnerable, calming myself from the fear he briefly rooted in me. 

"Why in the world— why trust me? I could easily betray you." I speak, full of courage now that I have my power back.

Mordekaiser's laugh dies in his throat. "I can see you, Luxanna. The light guides you toward truth. You are not a deceiver." His voice pitches lower. "If I am wrong, your fate will be worse than death. I will own your soul in the afterlife. You will never feel eternal peace." 

I should feel... fear, but I don't. I don't because I have no desire to betray him. Instead I split into a wild grin and laugh.

"You would imprison your wife's soul? What a possessive man!" I tease. 

Mordekaiser seems unbothered, firm in his resolve as he speaks. 

"Yes. I am." 

It makes my face go lax, breath hitching and face flushing in an embarrassing way. He steps forward until he can touch me, lifting a single hand to cup my face. I relax into his palm, eyes fluttering. His thumb pushes out to drag across my lip.

"As much as I hate the light... I fear you'll have the power to make me miss it, my Lady." 

My heart thumps as the words leave his mouth. I can feel myself melting in his palm. I need to regain a handle on the situation, so I pull away, stepping back. 

This might be a bad idea.

I sense Mordekaiser looking at me as I step away, turning my back toward him. I let the robe slip down both of my shoulders until it lands at my mid-back, exposing the expanse of skin to my husband-to-be. 

I wish to crane my head back and look, but then he'll know how desperate I am for him to see me, want me.

"You have no face, yet I feel you staring. What do you see?" I ask, firming my resolve. 

There's a silence that stretches, crushing the room, until he breaks it. 

"I see something beautiful. And it's all mine." He breathes, steady and heavy. "Why have you shown me this before I may touch?" He asks. 

I feel my lips part, heat blooming across my skin, up my neck, coloring my cheeks. I do turn to look back, lowering my lashes as I meet his eyes. 

"You're wrong." I swallow, steadying my nerve. "We cannot consummate until after our marriage but— you could still touch me in anyway you like." I say, voice breathy. 

"I'd let you."

The words spur motion, Mordekaiser stepping forward, both of his hands wrapping around my waist and grabbing tight. He pulls me back into his chest like caught prey, releasing a pleased rumble.

I am his.


End file.
